Pirates of the Caribbean: Quest for Bootstrap Bill
by RawienTheBlessed
Summary: After a freak dreams sparks curiosity, Jack and Will embark on a new adventure to find Bootstrap Bill, but they realize things about themselves they never thought they would.(NOT SLASH)
1. Prologue

Summary: After a freak dreams sparks curiosity, Jack and Will embark on a new adventure to find Bootstrap Bill, but they realize things about themselves they never thought they would.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know Johnny Depp, or any other famous type in this story. It is work from my brain(or madness), it is FICTION. None of this is real, I made everything up unless I used stuff from my own life but ya'll don't know that (  
  
Rating: PG-13 Title: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Quest for William Turner Contact: capn_jack_sparrow_savvy@yahoo.com  
  
::Pirates of the Caribbean: The Quest for Bootstrap Bill Turner:: :: Prolouge::  
  
It had been two exhausting years since the events that shook Port Royal. Everything had appeared to be back to normal routine- no sudden canon fire from dark, mysterious ships or pirates lingering about. Though, there was still a warrant out for Jack dead or alive. He hadn't dared go back otherwise he'd be back at the noose.  
  
Throughout those two years, Jack had lost the Pearl to the crew. Right after returning to the ship he promised 50% of all their plunder to the entire crew and the other 50% to himself. Unfortunately for Jack, he didn't exactly stick to his own deal. The crew marooned him on the same spit of land he had been on twice before to teach him a lesson, and had always intended on going back and retrieving him. But, they had soon forgotten about him, only one remembered, Mr. Gibbs, but once they had gotten back to the island, Jack was no where to be found. So the crew kept on moving, and thinking nothing of it. Jack managed to get back to Tortuga which he had been for the remainder of the two years. He told no one of how he got back, because of course there was many a man wanting to know the full story. All he would tell is that he was marooned there for five days and found himself a way out.  
  
Will and Elizabeth had gotten married 9 months after Jack escaped his hanging and it was a lovely wedding. Governor Swann bought the newly weds a beautiful home a few miles from their mansion. There was one thing bothering them after they married- Commodore Norrington. He wasn't fond of Will, and Elizabeth knew he still had feelings for her. What they didn't know was that Norrington always kept one thing close to him and kept it well hidden. He still longed for Elizabeth, and always told himself that one day, Will would pay.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
He picked up the slim bottle with only a third of rum left in it and took a long drink. "You bloody idiot! You let him have her when she was already yours." His balance was off so that he ran into the couch in the master bedroom of Norrington Mansion. He wasn't holding the bottle upright so a lot of it spilled onto the floor and his clothing. He cursed so loud out on the balcony that his maid had to come in and literally fight him for the bottle.  
  
"You're not well at all, Mr. Norrington." Miss Marshall, his maid, commented after finally getting the bottle from him and helping him to the bathroom. "Take a nice warm bath, Mr. Norrington, and get some rest, you'll feel much better in the morning." "It's all bloody Turner's fault!" He shouted, fighting Miss Marshall's grip on him. He started pounding and kicking anything in his site. It frightened the maid so that she ran out of the room. "My Lord, what has gotten into that man?" She questioned, leaning against the closed door. You could hear Norrington complaining and shouting all through the mansion. The housekeepers downstairs were talking quietly at the bottom of the spiral stairwell.  
  
"You know he's been this way since Will and Elizabeth were engaged." "Oh, I know, it's so terrible about those two. They were definitely meant for each other. But I guess things never work the way you'd like them-" The chef, Michael, was cut off by the Commodore running down the stairs, and with his balance the way it was, he fell down the last 10 stairs, cutting his forehead and knocking himself out.  
  
"This has got to end!" Miss Marshall exclaimed while trying to help the other two get him up. "It's gone on too long." 


	2. An Unexpected Visit Part A

Chapter One. Part A.  
  
There came a sudden knock at the large oak door of Turner Manor. Robert, the butler, answered it quickly as usual.  
  
"Hello, Sir. This letter is for Mr. William Turner." The tall, gangly-looking messenger said in a pleasant, friendly tone.  
  
"Thank you, Sir. He'll receive it at once." Robert closed the door and walked into the room at the left, the library.  
  
"Mr. Turner?" Robert looked into the room, waiting for an answer but saw Mr. and Mrs. Turnerr discussing something obviously rather important.  
  
"Yes, Robert?" Will answered in a slow fasion, which was highly unusual. Elizabeth has a displeasing expression on her face as well, which made Robert feel uneasy as to whether he should give Will his letter.  
  
"There's a letter here for you, Sir." Elizabeth took her hand off Will's shoulder and walked over and got it the letter.  
  
"Thank you, that's all." She said, motioning for Robert to leave. She closed the doors behind him.  
  
  
  
"This is the last thing we need." Elizabeth sighed, handing Will the letter.  
  
"Why do you say.." Will questioned, until looking down at the letter. The tan envelope was tattered and torn, partially wet and wrinkled, and said To Dear Mr. William Turner on the front. He looked puzzled as to whom would send him a letter in such condition.  
  
Will began to look over the evelope while walking towards the foyer. He opened the doors and started opening the envelope when he thought he heard a faint knock at the front door.  
  
He walked slowly towards it and opened the door a little. His eyes widened to the sight that was in front of him.  
  
"Will, my boy, wonderful to see ye! Don't just stand there 'aven't you ever 'eard of hospitality? Let me in, mate!"  
  
Will swung the door open with an astonishing look.  
  
"Jack."  
  
======================  
  
"Another rum!" He called across the crowded tavern in Tortuga.  
  
The bartender immediately knew that voice could only belong to one, Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Took you long enough, boy. Run along now, savvy?" Jack's words slurred so much you could hardly understand anything he said.  
  
  
  
This was Jack's nightly and daily routine. Go to the tavern and drink rum until he's so loopy he almost passes out but doesn't. But still sane enough to get back to his place of residence. This night was no different.   
  
He hadn't any friends. The only one he knew in Tortuga was Mr. Gibbs and Jack didn't know if he was still on the Pearl or in Tortuga again. He wanted the Pearl back and the only way was to find a crew. But, Jack wasn't really up for adventure these days. All he wanted to do was sit around and drink rum, which all changed until this night. 


	3. An Unexpected Visit Part B

An Unexpected Visit-Part B  
  
The stars sparkled more brightly that night than ever before. Of course, Jack didn't   
  
notice this since he had thoroughly enjoyed his rum for a few hours previous. He   
  
stumbled and swayed about, more than usual. His face was extremely pale, his body   
  
aching, calling to something unbeknownst to him that would change his present and   
  
make all his future a gaping hole of wonder.   
  
He tripped and ran into the beat up wooden door of his 'residence'. It was an   
  
abandoned old barn slightly outside of Tortuga and not far from the tavern he frequently   
  
visited. He fell onto the bail of hay he called a bed and began to fall asleep when he   
  
thought he heard odd noises from outside.  
  
'Bloody animals...children. Can't a man REST without being disturbed?' He questioned   
  
the air as he looked outside. The hills and countless trees around the barn creaked and   
  
moaned with the wind.  
  
"Somethin' strange and foul 'bout this wind 'ere." He talked aloud to himself. There was   
  
never anyone around to hear him. He had no neighbors, visitors, kin, or friends. There   
  
was no one but the wind and himself.  
  
He swayed back inside, a chill coming over him as he laid back down onto the hay,   
  
nothing over him to use as a blanket but the clothes on his back.  
  
As he began to fall into a deep sleep, he dreamt an untimely dream.   
  
Jack never dreams. Yes, others do, but this is Captain Jack Sparrow, he's definitely   
  
different than others.  
  
The dream took place in a small row boat in the middle of the Caribbean. Jack thought   
  
he was alone, but no, he was mistaken. He had a companion, a friend along for the ride.   
  
It was one he did not expect. Ol' Bill Turner.   
  
"What the blazes." He paused, taking in his surroundings and the man in front of him.   
  
"Bill. You're..dead?" Jack finished, talking very quiet as if he thought someone was   
  
listening.  
  
"Oh Jack, you always were one to underestimate me. So I give you this." Bill said   
  
putting his gift in Jack's left palm with a smirk on his aging face. Just as all the crew   
  
members had said, Bill and his son looked almost identical. Bill's face had aged 20 years;   
  
his long slightly-past-shoulder-length hair was turning a beauteous silver, skin fairly   
  
wrinkled. His body hadn't aged a day, his face had. He was a big man, a head or two   
  
taller than Jack, his skin darker- he had more sun than Jack's. His eyes were brown like   
  
dirt and had the nose same as Will's. If you had seen each one of them, standing by one   
  
another or not, the resemblance was exceptionally striking.   
  
"But.." As Jack was about to ask why he should get such a gift, he sat up, completely   
  
caught off guard, the sweat rolling off his face.  
  
"Just a dream." He whispered and went to lie down again when he looked down. There   
  
in his left hand, a gold ring held a tiny piece of paper rolled. He stared down at the   
  
paper with a few letters on it, the rest had faded. It looked like:  
  
S A E O LT DA  
  
"Hmm. I wonder what all that means." He looked at the paper, it mesmerized   
  
him. He knew all this had to have some sort of meaning otherwise it wouldn't   
  
have happened. There was one person he needed to help him figure this out,   
  
Will. But, he had no way to get to Port Royal, so he knew he had to do   
  
something, even if it meant talking to people other than the bartender at the   
  
local tavern.  
  
After a night full of no slumber but the little he got before this startling   
  
revelation, Jack set out to Tortuga to find himself a 'companion' of sorts,   
  
someone to help him find a way to Port Royal, and once there, a way to not get   
  
caught, a protector, like Mr. Gibbs once was, someone to take his place for now.  
  
++++++++++  
  
His beads strung through his black hair shined brightly in the hot sunlight of mid-  
  
afternoon on that July day. Small droplets of sweat ran down his tan face and   
  
landed on the dirt road beneath him. He sat along the edge of the Caribbean   
  
near his barn, looking out at the sea, and past it wondering what his future held.   
  
He hadn't the energy to go find a replacement yet.  
  
"Rum sounds a bit good right now." Jack stood, his rum hadn't completely left   
  
his system since his last round of it the night before. He began his short walk to   
  
the tavern in town asking himself how he got into all these things.  
  
He came to the main street in Tortuga and all the ransacking was still going on,   
  
so everything was normal. He walked into the tavern, passed the bartender-all   
  
he had to do was nod and the man knew what Jack wanted. Men were fighting   
  
everywhere, as usual, that was the one thing you could always count on, a   
  
'show' while you had your drink. The men fought and the women were looking   
  
for men to show a good time to. Jack went to sit in his corner of the tavern, he   
  
always sat there, no one ever sat next to him or within a few meters of him.   
  
But, that night and that day were much more different than they had ever been   
  
for Jack so it wasn't uncommon for something to be off, strange, or odd. He   
  
noticed a woman fight a man, throwing punches and kicks towards him and a   
  
woman screaming at her for some unseen reason. An eyebrow rose from Jack's   
  
face.  
  
"A woman...fighting? Well then, I guess anything could happen in Tortuga   
  
today." Jack mumbled to himself as his first pint of rum was brought to him.  
  
"What, Captain Sparrow?" The bartender thought he heard him say something,   
  
so he asked.  
  
"Nothing, boy." Jack motioned for him to be gone, at which he did. He kept   
  
watching the woman, wondering who she was, and why he'd never seen her   
  
before.   
  
"I'll go have a quick chat with that one after I'm done with my rum." He made a   
  
mental note and sipped his rum, taking in the fighting, the sounds. 


End file.
